


Diet Coke with Lime

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Castle
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This couldn’t be happening. This *wasn’t* happening. There was no way what-so-ever that Castle’s ex-wife was putting the moves on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diet Coke with Lime

**Author's Note:**

> So, Courtney and I were chatting, and we both needed to go to bed, so clearly I asked her for a fic prompt and wrote her a fic.
> 
> Her prompt was Beckett/Meredith, lime.

Kate’s eyebrow quirked as Meredith smiled winningly up at the waiter, ordering her Diet Coke — _with lime_ — before turning back to her dinner companion. “I’ll have the same,” Kate said, deciding to try the standard drink with the non-standard addition.

They exchanged pleasantries while they waited, and when the waiter returned with the drinks and took their order, Kate felt a light nudge against her ankle. She looked at Meredith, her eyes widening slightly. The redhead simply smiled, taking the citrus wedge from the rim of her glass and squeezing it into the fizzy liquid. Kate watched as she licked her fingers off afterward, clear blue eyes shifting to a slightly darker shade. The nudge against her ankle repeated, and Kate startled slightly. “What…?”

Meredith shook her head. “You need to relax, Kate. You’re so tense.”

Kate felt herself starting to gape and close her mouth with a snap. This couldn’t be happening. This **wasn’t** happening. There was no way what-so-ever that Castle’s ex-wife was putting the moves on her. “Meredith…”

The other women laughed, a light, airy sound. “Come on, Kate… Me and Rick, you and Rick… it’s a natural progression.”

Yes, she definitely **was** putting the moves on. Kate didn’t know what to think. “That’s… not why I agreed to go to dinner with you.”

“I know,” Meredith said lightly, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “But it’s why I asked you.” Her eyes lowered to Kate’s mouth, and the brunette wet her lips reflexively. “You’re a beautiful woman, Kate.”

“Thank you?” It was an unusual feeling for her, to be so completely off-balance. The foot at her ankle stroked up her calf. Tingles raced over her skin.

“You’re welcome.” Meredith tilted her head, regarding the other woman. “I can see why Rick loves you. You’re good for him.”

Twilight Zone, Kate decided. She was in the Twilight Zone. “Thank you?” she repeated in the same tone,

Laughing again, Meredith shook her head. “You could just say no, if you’re not interested, Kate.”

“I—” Kate cut herself off, frowning. What was she even going to say? Pleasant tingles danced over her skin, even while she shifted uncomfortably in the face of the other woman’s attention.

“Ohhhh,” Meredith hummed. “Well. I suppose we’ll just have to see, won’t we?”

Not knowing what to say, Kate reached for her drink, taking a long gulp. The lime was nice.


End file.
